Papo não tão reto
by Hllct
Summary: Em todos esses anos nessa indústria vital, é a primeira vez que isso acontece com Eren. [Pseudo-Ereri AU]


_**Disclaimer:**_ Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan não me pertence. A obra original é única e exclusivamente de Isayama Hajime, incluindo os personagens que aparecem na história a seguir. A história também será postada no Nyah Fanfiction no meu perfil de mesmo nome, Hllct.

 _ **Notas do Capítulo:**_ Mano, eu fiz uma nota imensa no Nyah. E como aqui a formatação não facilita, eu vou me abster de colocar ela aqui. Espero que curtam um pouco essa estranheza. Boa leitura!

* * *

Em todos esses anos nessa indústria vital, é a primeira vez que isso acontece com Eren. O rapaz conseguiu o emprego de balconista de cafeteria aos dezessete com muito sangue e suor (Só Deus sabe o quanto sofreu no trânsito para chegar até o gerente), e hoje, aos vinte, é um dos melhores funcionários do estabelecimento. Teve de tolhir e muito sua personalidade explosiva e desconfiada, afinal, lidar com o público requer muito jogo de cintura e carisma. E com os olhos brilhantes e sorriso de moleque travesso, Eren é o queridinho "mascote" da cafeteria (Estabelecimento que, segundo más línguas, vende substâncias ilícitas na porta dos fundos quando tudo fecha).

Bem, é apenas o balconista. Não ficaria sabendo de uma coisa dessas tão facilmente.

Mas a vida é mestra em pregar peças. Na sua frente, encharcado de chuva e cheirando a cigarro e produtos de limpeza, estava um homem de estatura baixa e jeitinho de encrenqueiro. Embora ele trajasse uma camisa preta de mangas longas e uma calça tão apertada que dava para reparar em coisas que não deveriam ser reparadas, o olhar intenso e feroz do indivíduo causava um duelo na mente de Eren.

Gay ou hipster encrenqueiro? O jovem não sabia dizer.

— Uh… Boa tarde, senhor. Qual é o seu pedido? — E pela décima vez nessa indústria vital, anos depois de seu estágio na cafeteria, a voz de Eren vacilou. Porra, o cara não fazia outra expressão que não fosse a enfadonha.

— Chá preto. — Para a surpresa do Jaeger, o tom grave e ao mesmo tempo melodioso da voz do homem agradava-lhe os ouvidos. No bom sentido, só para elogiar. Não é, como Jean provocava, um cara de muita curiosidade para com o mesmo sexo. Longe de Eren ser assim. — Com torpeditos.

Oi? Que merda é essa?

— Olha, cara… — começou, um tanto sem rumo. Automaticamente sua mão direita foi até a própria nuca, coçando. Só costumava fazer isso quando jogava Banco Imobiliário com Armin e Mikasa. Ou seja: Em momentos de MUITA pressão. — Assim… Até temos o chá preto, mas… Torpeditos? É um tipo de açúcar?

— Você trabalha aqui há quanto tempo, garoto? — O homem indagou de forma zombeteira, e Eren não gostou. — Você não tem preparo para atender clientes antigos.

— Com todo respeito, senhor…

— Levi.

O cara tinha um nome curto e bonito. Curto e bonito como ele mesmo. Sem maldade, apenas verdades.

— Senhor Levi, eu trabalho nessa p… Nessa cafeteria há quatro anos. Fui muito bem instruído pelo dono e pelo gerente. E garanto que se existisse esse tal torpedito, eu saberia. — indignado, Eren se inclinou mais para a frente, encarando Levi diretamente. Embora fosse um funcionário, também era humano. E se existe algo que Eren Jaeger odeia mais do que Jean Kirschtein, são pessoas arrogantes como esse cara nanico de corte militar. Se ele fez parte do exército, só podia ser brincadeira.

O dito cujo ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, mas seu olhar apenas se estreitou mais ainda. Segundos depois, pareceu resignado e respirou fundo, andando até o balcão ao lado. Com muita dificuldade para subir — e dificuldade para Eren segurar a risada —, se acomodou no banco alto e apoiou-se com os cotovelos sobre o balcão. Seu olhar ainda mirava Eren.

— Então me vê só o chá preto.

Depois de momentos de tensão perto desse homem, Eren conseguiu finalmente sorrir de forma sincera e aliviada. Não reparou Levi inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, desconfiado.

[Uma hora depois]

Eren brincava com um copo de plástico, jogando para o alto e apanhando-o com extrema facilidade. Não havia quase ninguém ali além de Levi e mais um grupo de adolescentes que batiam selfies. Teve a impressão de que uma garota bateu a própria foto com Levi atrás de propósito, mas preferiu ficar calado. Acabou que a impressão se tornou fato, pois a menina cochichava com as amigas, que riram e ficaram encarando Levi. Que aliás, estava calado demais.

— Se quer me perguntar alguma coisa, me pergunta logo, garoto. — disse Levi, que parecia incomodado com os olhares constantes do outro. Ele economizou o maldito chá desde o pedido, quase uma hora atrás. Tinha o costume de bebericar.

— Hm… É que você entrou todo molhado e afobado querendo esse chá. E agora tá aí, calado. — resmungou o rapaz.

Levi curvou os lábios para cima. Mas esse pequeno arco infernal em sua boca em nada se parecia com um sorriso verdadeiro. Era como se fosse um peste tramando algo. E para ser sincero, se o homem tinha mais de vinte e quatro anos, Eren não conseguiria acreditar. Por mais que tivesse olheiras, o homem de corte militar tinha pele de bebê. Branca e bem cuidada aos olhos de quem repara.

— Eu não sabia que tinha uma regra que obriga os clientes a falarem com o balconista carente.

Cruzou a linha, otário.

— Ei… — Eren fechou a cara em uma expressão de raiva. Paciência tinha limites, e ainda mais a sua paciência, quase inexistente. — Eu não te dei confiança para me tratar assim, baixinho.

Soube que tocou na ferida de Levi assim que ele contraiu os lábios como se fosse rosnar. Mas nada saiu.

— Garanto que mesmo com essa altura, eu sou capaz de te deixar com a bunda pra cima moleque. E você jamais seria capaz de cagar novamente.

— Ficou doido, porra?!

— Se integrasse no exército, não duraria um dia. Com essa personalidade de merda, seus superiores te fariam dormir com o esfregão do lado do travesseiro. Francamente, não se fazem mais homens como antigamente. — Levi deu mais um gole no chá, e o seu último. — Eles vão te testar até dizer chega. Ou nem isso. Caras como você fazendo piadinhas com a minha altura era o que mais tinha.

— Quem começou foi você, cara.

— Hm… Certo. Qual o seu nome, pirralho?

— Eren, senhor. Eren Jaeger. — respondeu enquanto pegava a bandeja de uma das garotas que se levantou e veio até o balcão. Ao invés de olhar para Levi, ela piscou para Eren e saiu andando logo em seguida. — Uh…

Os olhos do moreno mais baixo tornaram a se estreitar, dessa vez em descrença.

— Eren Jaeger? Amigo da Mikasa Ackerman?

Eren fez a mesma coisa, mas com desconfiança. Ele conhecia Mikasa?

— Sim. O que foi?

— Então você é o idiota que a minha prima não para de falar.

O quê? Não… Não pode ser. O primo de Mikasa que passou toda a sua juventude servindo a pátria, Levi Ackerman.

Tá de sacanagem.

— Você é um Ackerman. — Eren não perguntou. Sua voz saiu quase mecânica.

— Sim.

— Você é o Levi Ackerman.

— Sim, porra.

— Você saiu do exército porque o seu amigo perdeu um braço na guerra?

Percebeu que abriu mais uma ferida em Levi tarde demais. Entretanto, apesar de ficar cabisbaixo por alguns instantes, o ex-militar não o respondeu com nenhum xingamento. Parecia apenas imerso em lembranças, dando um longo suspiro. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando agora visível uma pequena cicatriz que cruzava a sobrancelha esquerda antes coberta pela franja. Era pequena, mas profunda.

— Existem coisas que nunca mostrarão o resultado antes da hora certa. Eu não estava por perto, mas considerei que foi minha culpa. Havíamos brigado na noite anterior daquela emboscada. No meio da madrugada, iniciaram um ataque, e a nossa base não estava cem porcento ativa depois de semanas exaustivas. — De forma inconsciente, Levi levou a xícara vazia até os lábios. Ficou decepcionado ao lembrar que o chá havia acabado, o que não passou despercebido por Eren, que estava intrigado com a forma sombria como o Ackerman contava os fatos.

— Eu pego mais.

— Pirralho, eu tenho contas a pagar.

— É por conta da casa, senhor! — Minutos depois, Eren retornou com a xícara fumegando e o aroma tomando conta do local.

O mais velho alternou olhares para o seu rosto e a xícara.

— Obrigado, Eren Jaeger. — Ele segurou a xícara de uma forma estranha: Ele não a pegava pela alça, mas sim pelas bordas. O outro rapaz achou deveras… Interessante.

— E então… Senhor? Como foi o resto da história? — Eren perguntou empolgado. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que o normal, e lambia os lábios sem parar. Sentia-se como uma criança… Uma grande criança de vinte anos e contas para pagar no final do mês junto com Armin, seu melhor amigo e companheiro de residência.

Uma risadinha saiu dos lábios do Ackerman. Logo após dar o primeiro gole no chá (E passar a língua para sorver as gotas restantes de uma forma um tanto perturbadora para Eren), pigarreou e continuou:

— Nós nos fodemos, meu amigo perdeu o braço e eu decidi sair antes que perdesse a cabeça, literalmente. Nada demais. E fim de história, pirralho. Não existe nada de grandioso nisso tudo. — A voz de Levi soou áspera.

Eren engoliu seco, surpreso e um tanto decepcionado.

— E ficou por isso mesmo?

— Sim… — resmungou Levi.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois e acabou perdurando. Ainda assim, não causou desconforto que esperavam, dando espaço para reflexões. Levi fitava Eren, e o próprio Jaeger retribuía o olhar. De alguma forma, acabou desenvolvendo um senso de respeito por Levi em menos de uma hora de conversa, e isso era um tempo recorde. A personalidade do homem acabou se mostrando mais profunda e complicada do que parecia. Uma hora era altivo, e minutos depois, falava de forma mansa e quase nostálgica. Talvez fosse a genética Ackerman, ou simplesmente os anos de experiência que falavam mais alto. O orgulho de Eren normalmente falava mais alto, porém, com Levi tudo parecia mais natural.

Levi ditava o ritmo da conversa, e Eren como todo mau rebelde, no final acabava cedendo.

— Qual era a sua patente, Levi?

— Tenente.

— E acabou largando?

— Está me vendo de uniforme aqui?

Eren riu, visivelmente nervoso e se desculpando. No entanto, se lembrou da situação que enveredou nessa conversa toda.

— O que é esse tal de torpedito?

— É… Um tipo de… "Calmante", que dissolve rápido. Garoto, acho que é melhor você não ficar sabendo que porra é essa. Na próxima, chama o gerente pra mim.

Droga. Literalmente, uma droga. Então as denúncias ao Rogue's não são pura conspiração.

— Não me olhe assim. — Levi estalou a língua após um longo e saboroso gole. — Sair daquela indústria vital requer um longo tratamento depois. Eu escolhi o tratamento mais rápido.

— Certo, senhor.

Senhor. Levi escutava isso e ainda tinha a sensação de estar no quartel. Mas a forma como Eren falava isso não era de todo incômoda. Era até engraçada, levando em consideração os dez centímetros extras de altura que ele possuía em vantagem. Não suportava ter de levantar a cabeça para olhar para pessoas com maior estatura, mas a cara de paspalho desse rapaz ao menos o divertia. Então apenas aceitou que valeu a pena molhar toda a sua roupa para degustar de um bom chá nessa tarde chuvosa. Sem avisar, se levantou do banco (Na verdade, se jogou) e deixou em cima do balcão algumas cédulas, contando também com a xícara extra.

— Tenho mais o que fazer hoje, Eren. E seu horário está quase acabando. Talvez eu passe aqui novamente essa semana, e dessa vez, eu quero meus torpeditos, está bem claro? — disse em um tom deveras brincalhão. — Bom trabalho, pirralho. E antes que me impeça de sair, eu tenho trinta e um anos.

Mas o quê?!

— C-certo, senhor. Obrigado. — murmurou o moreno, sem saber o que pensar. Trinta e um anos. Primo de Mikasa. Ex-tenente. Viciado em uma droga com nome estranho e chá preto. Utilizador de calças que só faltam mostrar as bolas e dono de um penteado digno do Museu de Arte Moderna. Possível dono de piadinhas escatológicas.

Com os gritinhos das garotas eufóricas ao fundo comentando sobre Levi, Eren teve certeza de que em todos esses anos nessa indústria vital, é a primeira vez que isso acontecia com sua pessoa.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finais:**_ Sim, eu citei Pica-Pau. Motivos da loucura? Procurem meu perfil no Nyah e leiam todas as notas xD Obrigada por lerem até aqui! E quem sabe eu me inspiro a postar mais coisa nesse mesmo universo da fic.


End file.
